


Bulletproof Heart

by PanBat707



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Heroes, Crushes, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gangs, Gay Sex, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, High School, Knifeplay, M/M, Mates, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Soulmates, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBat707/pseuds/PanBat707
Summary: Jon felt weak, sick and warm as those eyes looked at him like that.....he's never felt weak before, he can stop a fly bullet with his hand if he really wanted to but just because Jason Todd is stood out side of his house in the pouring rain looking at him like that it makes him feel almost fully human. Not Damian, the boy which he thought he was in love with and going out with lately, not Damian. He was nice, funny and stuff but he didn't make Jon feel like this with just one simple look.Everyone was right, he is going to get him self hurt (or others).





	Bulletproof Heart

Jonathan bit his lip for what felt like the 10th time since he had said it which was only a moment ago. They were all staring at him as if they weren't in the dinner but in court calling him out for being guilty as if he killed a puppy for no reason in front of all of them. Bart's face was covered in horror, he didn't show it but it was written in his big wide eyes the way they stared at Jonathan as if he was a stranger. Courtney's mouth was open as she gasped at him, her braces on full show which she never does ever since she has gotten them, hated when they all stared at her with them but she sat there fully showing them as if she had forgotten they were there and Jonathan could see them full on show. Billy's face showed nothing, it was blank but the tenseness in his bones showed the young boy how all his friends felt about his idea and words, they hate it. It was quite on their table, Billy coughed making them all turn and look at him.

"Jon, we all love you, your grandmother would kill you if she knew what you were planning to do. It's Summer not go kill your self season, it's stupid. Can't you just ask Mr Allen to change your project?"All of this friends shared hopeful looks and turned to him, hoping he would ask. 

He shrugged which made them all wear worried looks."Mr Allen said what we pick was final, anyways I would hate to bother him"He smiled taking a drink from his soda as his friends shared looks."I even asked to do my report on this guys, I've always wondered about the south side of town and all of it's history. All I have to do is interview one person from that side and then find facts about it"Jon spoke quickly hoping his friends would drop it but then again they never drop stuff when it comes to 'Baby Johnny' only because he's the youngest out of the group. 

"Johnny"Courtney finally spoke."You are too you to go to Gotham side, it's dark, the people are bad and there's way too much crime. Stick to Smallville Vally, we have all lived here and been here for so long but if you go to Gotham Side nothing good can happen."She ranted at him, he has heard all of this from class mates, team mates (on the chess team which he goes to because of Billy) and a few teachers but hearing it from his friends sucks.

"Bart, you don't agree do you?"Jon looked at the boy with pure hope in his eyes, he needs at least one of them to agree with him then it's 2 v 2 not 1 v 3. Said boy shrugged, his legs bounced up and down under the table making tapping come from the diner."Come on Bart, I need some help"

"Well, I have no clue okay?Like I'm from Key Stone in the Central of this town but I've never seen anything bad happen there at all and highly don't care, just as long as you don't get hurt man"He told them, Jon nodded noting all of his friends' feelings down in his head."Also I have my cousin, Wally, he's best friends with many people from Gotham Side, it isn't that bad once you get to know the people there"He points out.

Jon hates that they all think of him as weak little Jonathan, Hell he is bullet proof. His dad is an alien from a dead planet called Krypton and sure his mother was human but Jon has more of his father in him.....even if the man is dead to him."See you guys"Jon smiled standing up."I got to go buy some food, Martha's rules, and I need to take Krypto out for a walk"They all waved bye as the teenager left them.As Jonathan left the dinner he smirked to him self, maybe after he's done all he needs to do then just maybe he can fly tonight. 

\------------------------  
\-----------------------

Which one is better, Jon looked at the milk....was it the red tops or green tops?He asked him self again and again,he bit his lip looking at both of them again and again. Why was this so hard? He's 14 and shouldn't be worrying about milk or his freaking super powers because of his dad's jeans! He hates the man, just because Jon's mother died giving birth to him shouldn't of made the man dump his child on his mother, Martha is great but she can't teach him about these powers. Clark sounds like a great man but he just left them on the farm and has went totally missing since that day. But because of him leaving Jon has had to teach him self how to fly, run faster then the wind, hear things from far away and he's never felt physical pain.....It's freaking not bleeding but seeing other's feel it. 

He was snapped out of his thought as a carton of milk was in front of his face, he looked up to see an older man in a cap smiling at him."Red is the best kid"He told him, Jonathan looked the man up and down to see him dressed mostly in said color and he laughed."What's funny kid?"The guy smirked.

"I just don't think I can trust your view since you seem like a big fan of red mister"Jon smiled taking the milk anyways, the guy laughed before looking him up and down. All of a sudden Jon felt stupid for talking to a stranger, he doesn't know this man or what he might want.

"Well kid, I'm just a red head who loves milk and knows his stuff"The guy winked at him, Jon shook his head knowing he's messing on with him and just telling a 'kid' which milk is the best and which isn't."Anyways farm boy, I thought you would go for the blue tops since you seem to like the color. Blue is the worst by the way"The man said before walking of waving a bye as he did so.

Jon looked at the milk and smiled, if red milk guy says it good must be good. He closed his eyes taking in a quite moment to him self, letting him self hear the whole town. Kids laughed as they played in the park two streets down the road, mother's talk to one another about how their weeks have been, boys mess on playing games shouting at each other while a few girls mumble stupid or just join in a-Jon stood straight when he heard Krypto growling, the dog never growls unless something is going. Thinking fast he quickly buys everything in his cart then heads out of the shop seeing his dog barking at a pale women. 

She was bleach white, which went with her bleach blonde hair,she was dressed in a very skinny outfit which showed too much if you asked Jonathan who just found her clothes stupid. He walked towards Krypto as he saw the dog going to bite this women."Krypto bad boy"He told the dog off untying his leader."I'm so sorry miss, he never goes from people. I'm sorry if he went to bite you"He smiled at her she just glance over him before nodding and walking off. What was her deal? Just as he thought that Krypto jumped up at him licking his chin."Awwww,I get it boy you didn't mean to make me mad"He petted the dog's white furry head."I know you never get like that, she must have been a mean lady for you to want to bite her.Now come one lets get going"

\------------------------  
\-----------------------

As soon as he let Krypto off his leader the dog was off running to the kitchen, most likely saying hi to Streaky, the cat was most likely sleeping or watching Martha cooking. Jonthan walked into the kitchening find Martha doing just what he thought, she was making an apple pie.He smiled at her as he filled the pet's food bowls up."How was the dinner?"Martha asked as he was done giving them their food."Or should I say Damian?"She smirked as the boy blushed.

"I've told you I don't like him like that, we only have maths together and he's only talked to me once to ask from a pen and never will again since we have different friends"Jon said quickly with out breathing."Anyways I was with Billy and the gang, it was cool. Krypto went to bite a random women on the streets"That caught the women's attention making her give him an odd look."I saw it, he went for her....she was kind of really pale and odd"

"Well, if he bit her it would have been like you being hit by a truck. She would have been ripped apart just like a truck"Martha spoke lightly as she put the pie in the oven turning to the right temperature to cook perfectly."Speaking of which I need you to move the truck from the front yard and into the barn, can you do that for me sweetie?"

"Yeah"Jonthan smiled, it must have broke down again.He walked outside and dug his feet into the floor trying to get a steady grip on the old rusted truck who has out lived her self on this farm, just as Jon started to pull in upwards a car came pulling up to their house.He dropped the car and acted as if he wasn't doing anything, he peered over to watch who was getting out of the oddly clean car. He smiled once he saw Damian.....wait what?Jon stared at the boy as he got out of the car carrying what looked like a math book, the boy looked odd to be on this farm. The way he was dressed in fancy clean clothes and looked perfectly clean and fresh."Damian? What brings you h-"He was cut off as the elder boy shuffed the book into his hands.

"You gave me this to help me in our maths lesson, I thought it was best to give it to you now and before our up coming maths test in the next few days"Jon nodded and as he went to say thank you Damian was already back in his car driving off....that boy is so.....alien to Jon.


End file.
